


When the fates are bored...

by Areto123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite is underrated, F/M, Homophobia is NOT welcomed, Leo Valdez Being Leo Valdez, Light Angst, M/M, Percy Jackson Needs a Break, Sassy Nico di Angelo, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Stolls are little shits, Time Travel, Will is the only one with a brain, Young Percy is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: 12 year old Percy was just minding his own business but of course the fates had to ruin his day.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've seen many fanfics like that but no one that satisfied me so i decided to write my own.
> 
> The idea and the characters don't belong to me.
> 
> Also english is not my first language so sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

*12 yo Percy POV*

Ok. 

So you probably are wondering who i am and what is going on. 

I am Percy Jackson.

And I don't know what the hell is going on.

A lot of things happened this week. I found out gods are real (the Greek ones don't get confused), my dad is alive (and apparently is a god) and my mom died in front of me so you can guess why I'm a bit upset.

So here i am. Sitting in the dinner pavilion with my cabinmates trying to eat while pretending I'm not sad.

See im an unclaimed demigod, which means my dad hadn't care enough to acknowledge my existence yet.

Not that I have a problem with the rest of the Hermes cabin but it kinda hurts knowing that my dad is alive (and is a GOD) and doesn't care about me.

But that's not the point.

Today was an unusually normal day (as normal as a demigod's day can be, i mean, we have flying horses).

So of course the fates couldn't let that happened.

As everyone was eating and chatting with their cabinmates, a letter fell from the sky to Chiron's empty plate.

(i know it's not the strangest thing I've seen but come on, you don't see that every day.)

Chiron reads it and his eyes widened. Everyone in pavillion is looking at him with curious glances.

"What does it say?" said Annabeth.

Honestly that girl is so annoying i swear to gods.

Chiron reads out loud:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear demigods and others,

we we're bored so we decided to send some demigods from the future here. We thought that it would be a good idea to learn from the future so you don't make the same mistakes and because its entertaining. Don't worry about everything else, as long as anyone from the future is here time will be stopped everywhere else. Before we send anyone from the future, we will send some kids from this time here.

Sincerely, The Fates.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was looking around with wide eyes when a bright light washed the room.

There stood a 10 year old boy with curly brown hair and a mischievous smile (which reminded me of the Stolls).

Next to him stood an 8 year old boy with black hair and eyes whose face was pale.

They looked around confused and Chiron explained to them that gods are real and what we were doing.

The kids introduced themselves as Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez. After they sat down (at the Hermes table cause we don't know their parent), someone broke the silence.

"So..... what now?" said Connor and suddenly there was another light.

When the light died there stood two teenage boys looking at a paper with identical smirks.

They had curly brown hair with blue eyes and looked like they were twins, with the only difference that one of them seemed a little bit taller.

...

Omg those are the Stolls.

Travis and Connor looked at the boys in awe. They we're pretty built up and looked like they fought a lot of monsters.

The two boys didn't seem to notice us because they were doing what seemed to be planning a prank.

We are in the same cabin i know those things.

Chiron cleared his throat and they both looked up.

At first they looked shocked and got defensive poses but when Chiron explained what's happening they bursted out laughing.

"haha-did you hear-hahaha-that connor-haha" laughed FTravis.

"hahaha-yes-hahaha" laughed FConnor.

We looked at them like they were crazy and the Stolls from our time looked relieved that older them were still joking.

When they calmed down FConnor said "what do we do now?"

Annabeth answered "The Fates said to say some things about yourselves so go sit at your table".

The future Stolls blinked, as they didn't expected her to be here.

"wow" future Connor said.

"she is so little" said future Travis.

They grinned at eachother.

"do you think-"

"yes but do they-"

"nah maybe we-"

"absolutely-"

"what are you talking about?" asked a child of Aphrodite.

"Nothing" they replied at the same time with innocent smiles.

They didn't fool anyone.

As they were walking to the table they suddenly stopped.

They were looking at Luke like they've seen a ghost. 

I saw FConnor clench his fists but FTravis put a hand on his shoulder.  
FConnor seemed to relax a little and they made their way to the table.

That was weird.

When they sat down FTravis clapped his hands.

"So...what do you wanna know?" he asked.

Travis raised his hand.

"Mini me, yes?"

"Do i have a girlfriend?"

"..."

FConnor bursted out laughing.

FTravis hid his face in his hands.

We were all looking at them confused. I swear i will never understand them.

"what?"

FConnor laughed louder at Travis's questions.

FTravis opened his mouth to answer but a bright light filled the pavilion.

There stood a beautiful girl (not my type tho) holding a basket full of strawberries.

(Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter)

She looked around confused.

FTravis saw her and stood up, running to her.

"KATIE"

FTravis hugged her and to the suprise of everyone she didn't push him of or yelled, she kissed him full on the lips .

At the Demeter table i saw katie spit out her drink.

Everyone was quite shocked ( i don't know why tho i guess they don't like eachother).

"WHAT"

Said two voices (you can guess who).

Then most of the demigods started clapping, wolf whistling and laughing. 

Both Katies and Travises turned red. 

It was expected not gonna lie i would do the same in that situation but i was too busy laughing to feel sympathetic.

"Ok, that's enough," interrupted Chiron and i could sea(👀) the relief in Ftravis's eyes "everybody sit down".

Fkatie went to the Demeter table immediately being fired 1.600 questions per hour.

Chiron clapped his hands and everybody stopped talking.

Katie raised her hand.

"Yes mini-me?"

This earned some snickers from the campers as fTravis had said the same thing.

"You are dating HIM????"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause im handsome?"

"Shut up (f)Travis"

"Make me"

Before Fkatie could respond another light filled the area.

There stood a Hispanic looking teenage boy with curly brown hair and eyes. 

My eyes traveled to infront of me where a 10 year old Leo Valdez was and then back to the newcomer.

It looked like i wasn't the only one that made the connection.

While Chiron explained everything to FLeo, Leo watched his older self in awe.

When Chiron finished FLeo just laughed and went to sit at the Hephaestus table.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Mr. Valdez as your future self seems to be claimed i suggest you go sit with him" 

Leo didn't need to be told twice. He ran with so much speed that one could mistake him for a child of Hermes.

When he sat at the Hephaestus table he started asking his future self questions that i was too far to hear.

*12yo Annabeth's third person*

Annabeth had seen many weird things on her life but she never expected for this to happen.

Well, no one did but she was a child of Athena! She should've at least thought of a possibility, i mean, monsters and gods are real there is no way time travel isn't.

She really should get used to shit like that happening to her life.

While she was arguing with herself ANOTHER light filled the room. By now everyone knew the drill so they covered their eyes.

After the light faded there stood a maybe 15 year old boy with black hair and clothes holding a sword.

(He was battle ready, she abserved)

Without a second thought he raised his sword to Chiron's heart.

The whole pavilion caught their breath. Annabeth's mind started running possibilities of what would happen if Chiron died.

She wouldn't be able to take it, not after Thalia, Chiron was like a father to her.

She knew she was being ridiculous but she was twelve, give her a break.

Before anyone did anything the boy from before (future Leo) stood up and shouted.

"Hey, Di Angelo that's Chiron maybe you shouldn't do that!"

"Valdez?"

The boy looked absolutely shocked, his mind trying to process things.

Oh, how Annabeth knew that struggle.

He lowered his sword and apologized to Chiron but he just smiled and told him the reason he was here.

After he finished the explanation the boy introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo and went to sit at the Hermes table.

He didn't look like a child of Hermes but maybe he was just unclaimed.

(Actually his table wasn't there yet but little Annabeth didn't know that)

Judging by the look on his face and how little he talked he didn't actually want to be here but he tried to hide it.

When he sat at the Hermes table he glared at Luke a bit, something that Annabeth didn't miss but she was confused as to why he did.

It's probably nothing important.

Older Nico may not like it here but younger Nico was the happiest an 8 year old could be.

He started asking random question his older self while everyone else went back to their usual conversations.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a non-binary character cause i thought it would fit the story but if i wrote anything wrong about the character please let me know and i will fix it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and stay hydrated.

*9yo Ali third person pov*

Ali would call their day very weird. They had waken up early before breakfast and went to the arena to practice swordfight, walking silently and very careful in order to not wake up the rest of the Hermes cabin. 

They weren't a child of Hermes but they were unclaimed so they were staying at his cabin.

Back to the present Ali's eyes were at the newcomer at the Hermes table. Nico. Over the past hour or so they had become friends with 8 year old Nico and this boy didn't look like him.

*8yo Nico's third person pov*

Nico couldn't exactly remember what he was doing before the light brought him here but that kind old man explained some things to him (like about the greek gods that apparently are real???) and gave him food so it was fine with him, he even made a new friend!

He still missed Bianca though. He wished his sister was there with him to hold his hand and tell him that everything will be alright.

Then he saw his older self and his jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe that was him. That guy looked so cool!

FNico sat beside FTravis.

"So you are here too death boy?"

"Call me that one more time, Stoll, and see what happens"

"Oh so Will can call you that but I can't. I see how it is."

FNico turned red.

"It's not-"

"Will Solace?" asked a daughter of Hermes that was listening to the conversation.

Now FNico was more red than before. Nico abserved that the chatter at the nearby tables had stopped (mainly the Aphrodite table cause they felt something in the air and stopped talking, now all of them looking at the Hermes table).

FNico was saved from Percy Jackson.

"Hey, why do you wear all black?"

"It's called style, i didn't think you would know kelp head."

"Huh?"

The FStolls bursted out laughing, the rest of the future people too but Nico didn't get the joke.

Suddenly screaming could be heard from the Hephaestus table. Every single demigod's head turned to the direction of the screaming only for some other people to start screaming too. There at the table sat 16yo Leo Valdez with his hair on fire like nothing is happening.

His cabin mates looked alarmed trying to find water to put the fire out or something and his younger self looked like he was trying not to cry. The rest of the pavilion was either screaming or staring at the sight with wide eyes. 

All except the future people.

Well, that's not suspicious at all. The people from the future when they saw what everyone was screaming about they didn't even bat an eye and just went back to whatever they were doing.

*16yo Leo's third person pov*

Leo was fine. Absolutely fine. Nothing weird to see here, just a teenage demigod with daddy AND mommy issues (a dangerous duo) that is immune to fire time traveling to a time that he didn't know he was a demigod and all his friends where tiny. Yep. Everything is fine.

Now back to the present.

It's not like he doesn't like his 10yo self...he just finds him a little annoying. Yeah he knows that it's him, and what about it? He is the most annoying person he knows. Except maybe that Octavian dude but he is pretty sure the guy is dead.

Anyways.

After maybe 42 or something questions he started to ignore little Leo. Cold, he knows, but his adhd started to get the best of him and he couldn't focus to what he was saying.

He started to draw a blueprint for something he was going to build later when he went back to his own time. He didn't even notice that his hair had caught on fire or that everyone was panicking.

He was brought back to reality when a cold backet of water was thrown over his head. He finally looked up and so everyone looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He kinda forgot people in the past were not used to this so he just went with a joke as the better option.

"That was very cold of you guys"

That did it. Some started laughing, others started asking explanations, many still in shock but the only one that caught his attention was his younger self, that looked at him with pure fear in his eyes.

He was so stupid. That child had his mother being burned alive only 2 years ago still blaming himself for it and here he was, being the monster that this kid was so afraid to become.

Before he could say something a son of Aries cut through the noise.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Oh, that's just Leo" answered FConnor.

"Yeah" agreed FTravis.

Fkatie looked done with their shit.

"Don't worry guys, Leo is a son of Hephaestus that is immune to fire and can produce it. Sometimes it happens on its own and other times he does it for fun, usually to scare the new campers."

Some campers looked relieved while others looked at Leo with awe.

"Usually we have Percy that puts out the fire when Leo is on his own world but when he is not here we just leave it on his own, it's not like its hurting him." said FNico casually.

"Why?" asked Annabeth.

Wait Annabeth??

Now things are starting to get interesting.

"Why what?"

"Why does Percy put out the fire?"

"Oh that, well-"

Before FNico could explain (you know what's up) a bright light filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are short but i have too much school work.
> 
> Anyways, i did Thalia's pov cause she is one of my favourite characters and im also a potterhead so i couldn't help but make a harry potter reference.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

*Thalia POV*

Hi, Thalia here.

So you are probably wondering why i am pointing my bow at my 12yo best friend that i could swear was older. Well, i don't know either so let's rewind a little bit.

Today was a special day for the hunt. Lady Artemis was visiting Olympus so she had put me incharge of the hunters (not that im complaining, that's literally my job). And now you are probably thinking "Oh Thalia, does that mean that you guys camp and pause the hunt to wait for Lady Artemis?"

No. We don't. We continue like nothing ever happened and hope the hunt goes well.

That's exactly how i found myself in that situation.

Me and 4 of the other hunters were chasing a pack of hellhounds with our bows in place, ready to shoot when a bright light filled the forest and i found myself in a strange but also familiar location.

The first thing that i noticed when the light faded is that the other hunters were not with me. That was bad. Not only because im responsible for them but because im outnumbered with no back up.

"THALIA?"

I turned to the voice with my bow ready to shoot some monster or something but what i saw was Annabeth. A 12 year old Annabeth. She looked at me with fear, confusion but also happiness with tears at the corners of her eyes.

Oh shit.

What do i do now? I'm not very good with children. Yes, i was good with Annabeth when i was younger but then i was a child myself! I don't usually talk with kids, most of the hunters are like a couple thousand years older than me.

My mind was either completely blank or full of useless and random information cause i couldn't think anything. Everyone was looking at me. They either didn't recognize me or they did and were looking very confused.

Should i lower my bow and arrow? Yeah probably, that's a good idea. Good job Thalia, took you only a good 5 hours, next time try not to traumatize any other children.

Ok it wasn't exactly 5 hours but it felt like hours to me!

Immediately after i lowered my bow little Annabeth ran up to me and gave me a hug. I didn't know what else to do so i put my bow away and hugged her back.

"Your alive?" she asked with a small smile on her face. She looked adorable but don't tell Percy i said that he will never let me forget it. I am NOT soft.

"Yeah.." i answered quietly. Omg that was definitely a voice crack please tell me nobody heard that.

"Wow that was very emotional don't tell me you are going soft, pinecone face?"

Was that... Nico? Oh he was so going to get it. I let go of Annabeth to see her glaring daggers at him. Man i do not want to be Nico right now.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Damn, Annabeth it was a joke relax."

I snorted. I'm very sorry but i can't think of damn without the dam snackbar joke.

"Well it was not a funny one."

"It would have been if you had a sense of humour" 

Oh, i can almost feel the burn. The rest of the camp was looking at the two like a tennis match. To be honest i did too. This was just too entertaining to pass but of course Chiron had to ruin it.

"As delightful as it is to witness this reunion, im gonna have to ask you to sit down at your respective tables."

Annabeth looked like see wanted to protest but obeyed. So where do i sit? I looked at the Zeus table but it was almost next to the Hermes one and i do NOT want to see Luke right now. Then i looked at the Poseidon table. Empty, uncle P would never kill me and is close to the Athena one. Perfect.

As i made my way to the table i could practically feel the confusion that the past campers have.

"Erm... Thalia is it? You know that that's not the Zeus table right?" asked politely a daughter of Demeter.

"Well yeah, im not dumb (shut up Nico) i just usually sit here when im at camp, besides uncle P would never kill me" i answered as I sat down.

Some younger campers looked at the sky in fear. What they expect me to get blasted by a lightning or something? Poseidon is not like my dad. The a son of Athena came to a realization.

"Wait, you said WHEN you are at camp? You are not here all year?"

"Oh don't be an idiot Austin didn't you see her clothes? Its clear that she's with the hunters of Artemis"

(Luke at the Hermes table sat up straight but Thalia didn't notice)

Austin looked quite offended to be called an idiot by one of his sisters.

"Well, no, unlike you girls I'm not only talking and caring about clothes"

The Aphrodite table took a huge gasp.

"How dare you?"

"That's not all we do!"

"Are you jealous that we have a sense of fashion and dress better that you?"

"You don't care about clothes? Is that why your are dressed like that?"

"That explains your outfit"

"Now you are just sexist"

If Aphrodite girls were not known for falling in love I would have definitely recruited some of them. They were ruthless. After things started to calm down a bit i thought of a way to break the tension.

"Hey death breath? Why don't you take mini you and Percy and come here?"

"Uh, yeah sure"

"Wait why me?"

"You are the reason we are even sitting here kelp head" i replied as Nico took little Nico and Percy with him walking towards me and sat down.

Percy looked lost but that's normal for him. Then i heard a gasp from the Athena table. It looked like Emily figured it out. Im not surprised, she is a Ravenclaw. Yes, we read harry potter together along with some other female campers at a sleepover/book club. No, i won't go to any more details.

"Does that mean that Percy is a son of-"

She was cut of by a familiar bright light


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more random campers point of view or should i do more of the main characters?
> 
> Anyway, the things that Katherine is saying are my headcannons for the Aphrodite cabin.
> 
> I hope you like it.

*Luke's third person pov*

Luke wasn't stupid. He knew that all the future people hated him and honestly, he was fine with it.

The glares and side glanced that they gave him when they thought no one was looking weren't bothering him. They were ungrateful for all the things he did and is trying to do for them? It's fine. Their loss.

The only thing that bothered him was that Thalia, his oldest friend, practically a sister, was ignoring him. All the things he did was for her. So that no other demigod would have the same fate and she was acting like he didn't even existed.

He admits that this hurt more than it should've but he wasn't going to show it. After all he was responsible for the Hermes cabin he could fake a smile perfectly.

*Will third person pov*

Will's day started out fine. Now that he thinks about about it, he really liked the time that he didn't know time travel was possible.

When he woke up he decided to go help at the strawberry fields, you know, like what a good camper should do. He wasn't meeting Nico till the evening so he had a lot of free time that could be put into good use.

So when he finished breakfast he started heading towards the fields when he walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry Will"

It was Percy.

"It's fine Percy, where are you going?"

It's not THAT weird to see him in a swimsuit but usually he can just wear whatever he wants and don't get wet.

"I'm meeting Annabeth at the beach, don't tell her but im gonna suprise her when she least suspects and throw her to the water. I'm gonna get hurt later but it'll be hilarious."

"Ok, good luck"

"You too, I heard Katie is in a mood"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, something about Travis disap-"

Will didn't actually hear what was the rest that Percy said but it'll probably won't be important. Right?

When he arrived at the strawberry fields he saw Katie on the distance (holding a basket full of strawberries). He started heading towards her to say hi but a light covered all the entirety of the fields. As the light disappeared he looked over and where once Katie stood was nothing but a few strawberries on the floor.

He told himself not to panick.

Surely that didn't mean something bad happen to her? Maybe one of the gods wanted her for a quest or something? No one else seemed bothered by the fact that a fellow camper was kidnapped by a strange light so he once again started to think that he was the only one with a brain in this place.

He could go and get Annabeth...but he really really didn't want to walk in on her and Percy on the beach.

Who else is smart? Leo. 

One problem, he couldn't find Leo. 

Siriusly, is he THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICED THE PEOPLE DISAPPEARING??? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH EVERY ONE??

Obviously, yelling inside his head wasn't going to help anything so he thought "why don't i go check on Nico?". Everyone knew that Nico usually sleeps during the day and that's exactly why they were meeting up at evening but with all the disappearances (THAT ONLY HE NOTICED! NO HE DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT!) he thought that maybe it'll be a good idea to make sure he is okay.

When he walked in the Hades cabin (Yes, he can walk in just like that, it's never locked and the other demigods know to not disturb the son of Hades while he sleeps. It's common sense but Will is special.) he saw Nico awake (which was weird for him at this hour but anyway) training. 

Before he could tell him something he was at the ground with Nico on top of him and his sword at his neck. He figured he probably looked like a tomato. When Nico understood that it was just Will and what he did he quickly stood up and offered his hand to Will, blushing. Will accepted his offer and got up also. It was awkward.

"Eh...hi Will"

"Hi Nico. What were you doing?"

"Oh, my dad gave me this new sword and i wanted to test it. Why are you here? Not that i mind of course but i thought we were meeting up later?"

"why am i....AH YES i wanted to check up on you b-"

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that-"

"Okay"

"You see there has been a few disappear-"

But before he could finish Nico disappeared the same way Katie did and was nowhere to be found. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME???"

Will couldn't believe that just happened. There is no way. Nah-ah. He was sure that Leo would come in with everyone to tell him it was all a prank. That it was all a joke. He did NOT just lose Nico.

He didn't know how long he sat at the end of Nico's bed, just starting blankly at the wall. It couldn't have been very long but for him it was ages. He felt himself tearing up.

No.

He refused to cry. He wasn't going to give up on them. He wasn't going to give up on him. He was going to get them back or he-

He didn't even had time to finish the promise because, he too, disappeared with the same light.

*Katherine third person pov*

Katherine was proud to be a daughter of Aphrodite. Many usually underestimate her and her siblings which she thinks is rather stupid. Their entire life isn't just clothes, make up and gossip like most people say. 

She knows her cabin gives the best advice, takes care of their friends and will always remain loyal to those they love. Of course they do enjoy:

Fashion, they hold competitions (sometimes other cabins join too for the fun), clean their clothes and treat them very gentle, compliment another person with a good outfit and NO ONE goes out on a date without everyone checking all the details and making sure everything is ok.

Make up, for them it's treated as art (like it should be), make up is hard and wonderful and it shouldn't be symbolised as something that "covers the ugly" and "is the only thing that makes someone beautiful". Some people wear make up just for fun or because they feel comfortable in it and the Aphrodite cabin will always be there to help. If someone insults your looks they will kick their ass.

Gossip, she doesn't know where this started. It's known that her cabin is into gossip and its true but they sure as Hades respect someone's privacy. The Aphrodite cabin is a judgement free zone and many people over the years came to them for advice and trusted them with secrets that no one in camp knew so they've been known as the cabin that knows everything about everyone's love life.

So yeah, she will defend her cabin and every other girl with her life and if that means she has to make fun of someone's fashion sense (which was true by the way but whatever) then she will do it.

She also knew that her girlfriend (Stella, black hair and brown eyes, daughter of Aries) was very proud of her and her siblings for standing up for another girl. They've been dating for 2 months now, she loves her very much and likes that she respects her wish to fight her own battles.

She was too busy thinking that she wasn't aware of the conversation after the argument or the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't ship solangelo don't talk to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.

*Thalia pov*

I'm back bitches. Maybe i should stop swearing....nah.

So anyway, i know you probably missed me. I would miss me too. You are wondering "Thalia, where were you last chapter?". Well, you see, nothing really changed since last time so here is what happened next.

Since i was the last one to come i obviously wasn't prepared for the light, so i didn't close my eyes...

It didn't hurt, unlike seeing a gods true form, but i couldn't see anything for a couple seconds. When my vision came back there i saw Will Solace. Looking a bit horrified but also confused.

Everyone was looking at him and it looked like his siblings figured out who he was rather quickly.

His eyes searched the crowd of demigods and scanned every table. He looked relieved when he saw familiar faces from his time as well as confused and sad looking at people he knew to be dead.

He didn't see the Poseidon table yet when Leo spoke.

"Will, welcome to the party!"

"Where am i?"

"Ah, Mr. Solace allow me to expl-"

Will ignored him, instead he spotted us.

"NICO!??"

When i tell you he RAN over here. Sonic who? (You are probably confused how i know sonic. The Hephaestus cabin with the help of the Athena cabin made monster proof phones, laptops, pc and consoles that we play video games in. The best thing that happened to this world since my birth. Kidding.... unless?)

I don't know who looked more shocked. The campers or Chiron that he was interrupted and ignored.

When Will reached the table he pulled Nico in a hug and automatically started checking him to make sure he was okay. I will have fun teasing Nico with that later.

"Are you okay? Does this hurt? What happened? You were just standing there and then that strange light came and you disappeared and omgdontscaremelikethatever-"

He was cut off by Nico kissing him. Nico. Kissing him. I will definitely tease him later. Little Will looked shocked (as well as everyone else except the future people) and little Nico looked terrified.

(Thalia didn't know it but little Nico was panicking for a good reason. He didn't know that it was possible for a boy to kiss a boy"

Will, of course, kissed back. After a couple of seconds they broke it. Will had a look of confusion, happiness and anger at the same time.

"Did you just kiss me just to get me to stop talking?" There wasn't real anger in his voice. Anyone who knew him could tell he was rather amused. Nico didn't look ashamed.

"I mean, we could make out but there are children here" he replied casually.

Oh....my.....gods....

So Nico is BOLD bold...good to know.

Will didn't know whether to scold him, flirt back, be embarrassed or laugh. He laughed. Not even gonna lie i laughed too along with a few others, there are many that were still frozen in shock but no one paid attention to them. Too busy laughing.

"What does make out mean?" asked a younger son of Athena.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at one another. Will banged his head at the table and Nico choked on his spit. They weren't expecting that.

Finally one of his older sisters answered.

"Well, its when a man and a w.....erm.... it's when a person and another person love each other very m-"

"You know what Jacob? Why don't you wait until you are older for us to tell you? It's something boring don't worry its better if you don't know"

Emily. The angel herself saved all of us from the embarrassment. I couldn't help myself but comment 

"Thank gods i would've vomitted"

Nico cleared his throat.

"Yeah let's...uh... let's change the subject"

"Why don't you explain why we are all here? I still don't know"

Leo saw the opportunity and answered Will's question.

"So, basically, the fates where bored and they went 'hmm what else can we do to make demigods suffer? Let's throw them at a different time with their past selves there to increase the embarrassment'. So that's exactly what they did"

"Oh, ok. Good to know"

Elena, a daughter of Apollo, having finally recovered from earlier realized something.

"Hey Will, does that mean Nico is your boyfriend?"

He turned to the direction of the Apollo table, little Will was probably traumatized but oh well.

"Uh, yeah"

She smiled.

"Cool"

There was an awkward silence. I don't like awkward silences. Thankfully mini Percy broke it.

"What did you mean earlier when you said "You are the reason we are even sitting here" ? I thought that we are not aloud on other tables"

There is......there is no way he is THAT stupid right? What am i saying he is a boy of course he is.

"Well, cuz, you are a son of Poseidon. Congratulations"

He gaped at me. As did everyone else, even Nico.

...

Even Nico? Didn't he already know?

"Oh my gods Thalia, I wanted to be the one to say it"

That explains it. I rolled my eyes.

"Go cry about it. You should've been faster."

"Speed has literally nothing to do with this. What the hell are you talking about?"

Everyone was watching us arguing back and forth.

"Nico! Watch your language! There are children here!"

"YOU are telling ME about language, you are l-"

"MY DAD IS POSEIDON???"

I completely forgot about him. Fortunately Nico answered.

"Yeah, that's why you're our cousin"

Little Annabeth looked confused.

"Our? How does it make him your cousin"

I answered this time, call me petty but i didn't want him to give all the news.

"Death breath here is a son of Hades"

Everyone turned their attention from Percy to Nico and little Nico perked up at the mention of his dad.

"What?"

"Another one?"

"How many children of the big three are there?"

"Did no one keep the oath?"

Nico silenced them with a move of his hand.

"My father didn't break the oath. He was the only one to keep it. I was born before it"

"How old are you?"

Travis answered the young son of Demeter.

"Oh, he is super old. Practically ancient"

He obviously didn't believe him but Nico went along with it.

"Respect your elders young man"

They both bursted out laughing and soon everyone joined although a little confused.

"To answer you question though. I was put on the Lotus hotel around world war 2 and stopped aging until a few years ago along with my sister"

"Where is your sister?"

"Yeah actually, where is Bianca? Why isn't she here?"

Ouch. Nico's smile faded and his face fell. Fates? That would be a good time for another light. Like they could hear me the light returned and you could hear arguing in the background.


End file.
